Wanted
by SavannahBanna
Summary: He shouldn't love her, but somehow he just can't help himself. Every time Draco Malfoy sees Hermione Granger with that bastard Ron Weasley he feels his fists clenching. All he wants to do is tell Hermione everything that Weasley never has. To tell Hermione she's wanted. FINAL PART IS UP. COMPLETE.
1. Stolen Glances

**I'd like to credit keelhaulrose for the song prompt, Hunter Hayes for his melodic voice and perfect songwriting and J.K Rowling for the chance to play with such wonderful characters and make a completely non-canon couple potentially work.**

This story is told in three parts so keep checking back or follow the story for the next two. I really hope you enjoy it. I love you all. 3

* * *

From a distance he could see her, but he would only allow it to be from a distance.

As Hermione Granger wandered down the halls arguing with that bastard Ron Weasley once again he found himself narrowing his eyes. The sexual tension between Weasley and Granger was the kind that everybody but the two of them could see. But he didn't deserve her.

In the past few months something inside Draco Malfoy had shifted, ever since that once conversation outside the Room of Requirement. Draco had just exited and was taking a few minutes to collect his thoughts. He could remember it like yesterday. Granger's kind smile despite how undeniably rude he had been to her. Her much less bushy than previous years brown hair falling past her shoulders. Her eyes that seemed to see right inside him. She had been nice, much nicer than he had deserved.

Now he found himself watching her more and more. Since her eyes had seen inside him, Draco was letting his own eyes see inside her. And when he saw Weasley with her, bickering instead of appreciating, he felt his blood boil slightly.

No, Draco Malfoy did not wish to feel this way. Had the pure-blood Slytherin boy who had always tormented muggle-borns intended to find himself almost adoring one, even from a distance? The answer was most certainly a no. But he couldn't help it. Nor could he help the overwhelming urge to punch Weasley in the face every time he saw him. Though the asshole didn't deserve it, he had her.

* * *

"Malfoy…mate? I'm bloody talking to you!"

Blaise Zabini's voice broke the inner monologue in Draco's head. His distraction once again came from nowhere else but Hermione. Hermione Granger. This might have been the first time he had thought her first name in his head. Or the first time he had allowed himself to.

"What the hell are you looking at anyway?" Blaise continued, following Draco's line of sight across the Great Hall to where the Golden Gryffindor Trio of Hermione, Weasley and Potter were sitting. "Potter?" he scoffed. "What are you doing looking at Potter for?"

Draco rolled his eyes. Perhaps it was his newfound multiple personality talking but sometimes he wondered why he had chosen such childish, idiotic friends. Had it been a child's attempt to make himself look greater in comparison? Probably. He leaned back in his chair, averting his eyes from…her.

"I wasn't looking at Potter" he said coolly. "I wasn't looking at anything. I just had more important things on my mind. Were you saying something of particular importance?"

The air of arrogance and ease was something he had learned from watching his father.

"Yeah" Blaise said, not pushing the matter. "I was saying that slut Parkinson keeps pumping me for information on you. It's driving me absolutely bonkers." He rolled his eyes back in his eye rather stupidly for effect.

Bored already, Draco sighed. "Me? What about me?"

"She says you keep running off. Thinks you're keeping secrets, she does. And if I'm being honest mate, she's right. You're a very mysterious man, Malfoy. Not that I'm prying into your personal shit or anything. But it'd be really brilliant if you'd get the bitch off my back, right? She's hot but she can talk your bloody ear off."

As Blaise had been speaking Draco's eyes had drifted off to where they had been previously. Hermione was laughing at something Harry had said and her smile was absolutely stunning. Everything about her was stunning. The way she knew absolutely everything blew him away just as much as it annoyed him. Hermione always had something nice to say but she also knew how to defend herself if need be. Oh, how he hated to be thinking like this. What would his father think of him now?

But he didn't care. All he really cared about was perhaps one day being enough of a man to tell Hermione what she truly deserved.

* * *

_Hermione, _  
_  
_So, he could tell her what she truly deserved today…even if it was only in a letter. Draco had never had a way with words. He'd never been as intelligent as Hermione and there was no way he could string together all these words in person. It was going to be hard enough on paper. But he needed to get all his thoughts that Weasley was too stupid to think up onto paper and to Hermione. She needed to hear, or at least read, how he felt.

_You know I'd fall apart without you. I don't know how you do what you do. Everything that doesn't make sense about me makes sense when I think of you. If you put aside the math and the logic of this…you need to know that you're wanted too._

I want to wrap you up. I want to kiss your lips. I want to make you feel wanted. I want to call you mine. I want to hold your hand forever and never let you forget it. Hermione, I just want to make you feel wanted.

I think I may just love you…

Slowly he raised the quill from the parchment, staring in amazement at the words that had formed. How was this possible? Everything he could have said and more had appeared without any effort at all. He thought he might love her? That had been unexpected. It was like that exercise where you just let yourself write or draw anything without thinking and the truth always comes out. It was poetic, it was truthful and it was the first time he had ever bore his soul to another person.

Without a second thought, without even signing the letter, he put it in an envelope and let his owl fly away with it.

* * *

"Ron!" Hermione had rushed immediately to where Ron and Harry were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room when the owl bearing a letter addressed to her had arrived. The minute she had opened and read it Hermione had been filled with an amazing rush of hope and excitement. "Ron! Is this from you?"

Looking up from where he sat playing Wizards Chess against Harry, Ron raised his eyebrows. "What is it?" he asked, reaching out for the parchment.

A little reluctantly Hermione handed it over. Her heart was fluttering, unable even to register the dumbfounded expression on Ron's face. Was everything just falling into place? Had Ron finally grown up and gotten a clue? Was this going to be a day she remembered for the rest of her life?

"Who is this from?" Ron had finished the letter now and had chucked it on the table between him and a confused Harry. The tone in his voice was nothing Hermione had expected and she backtracked quickly.

"You didn't send it?"

Of course he hadn't. She was stupid, foolish and completely mental. Not to mention she had just made a complete ass out of herself.

Harry, who was now reading the letter, looked up in amusement. "Of course he didn't" he chuckled. "Ron couldn't write something like this. It sounds like a girl wrote it." He put it back on the table, still cackling. Ron glared but didn't speak. He appeared to be seething.

"I thought it was sweet" Hermione snapped, grabbing her letter. Who had sent it then? "And if you can't appreciate something like this then no wonder a certain someone isn't interested" she hissed before rushing away.

If it hadn't been Ron then who thought they might just love her? And why hadn't they signed the letter? Did they not realize that Hermione had a curious mind and couldn't not know who had written this to her?

Well, at least she knew she was wanted by someone.


	2. Stolen Virtue

**Here's part two and part three will be coming soon. I hope you're enjoying this and how this beautiful song is tied in and tying these two people together. I think this chapter is a little more poetic than the last and there are parts that I'm quite proud of. Enjoy xx. **

* * *

Time passed and Draco's stolen glances grew longer so that it reached a point where he couldn't concentrate when she was in the same room as he was. It was hard to be watching in adoration such a source of light when you were slipping deeper and deeper into the darkness. It got so that Draco was drowning in it, drowning in the forces that threatened and terrified him and he had no idea how to pull himself out.

On the night that he almost killed Professor Dumbledore he fell completely. His own fear prevented him from being the man he could. Draco Malfoy wasn't the hero. Instead he was destined to be alone as he drowned – unless someone could pull him out.

And later that night when Hermione Granger sat down beside him he had found his saviour. It was as if a life raft had been tossed out to sea and suddenly he could breathe again because the darkness wasn't filling his lungs. ****

It was as if she had known he'd needed someone. As if she saw something in him crying for help while everybody else just saw what they wanted to see. And they talked for hours about absolutely nothing. Not once did she mention the Dark Lord or Draco's family or anything painful at all. Instead they discussed classes and the people they went to school with.

It was perfect normality.

When she kissed him two weeks later under the shade of one of the lakeside trees Draco couldn't even hear the jeers of his fellow Slytherins. Somehow she had found something in herself that could see further inside him than anybody ever had and for that he was grateful. As much as he had previously hated himself for the love he was harbouring, he couldn't anymore. It wasn't ridiculous and he needed her.

She told Potter and Weasley that if they treated Draco as the enemy then they lost her. Draco didn't mention that he didn't particularly care how the two, especially Weasley, treated him. He had Hermione and therefore his previous resentment towards Weasley didn't matter anymore. He was going to treat her the way she should be treated.

On the night before she was set to leave with her two best friends on a mission she told Draco he couldn't know about, the two were sitting together in the bedroom she was sharing with Ginny that summer.

"Do you really have to go?" Draco asked, tracing patterns on her hand softly with his fingertips. He wouldn't be able to touch her like this when she left and nobody knew how long she'd be gone.

Sadly, she nodded. "I don't think Harry really wants me to" she said. "But it's important. Ron and I started this adventure with him and I think we should finish it. It's always been the three of us…and Harry can't do it alone." She smiled softly up at him, touching her lips to his for the briefest second.

"I'm going to miss you though" she whispered and his breath caught for a moment. Never had he imagined he would hear words like these from her.

"I understand" he said, his voice as soft as hers. "It feels like I've only just…" he trailed off for a moment. "And now you're leaving."

Hermione took his hand in hers, tracing her own patterns. "It's not forever" she promised. "And when you leave Hogwarts for holidays and Christmas you can stay with the Weasley's. They said you could. You're not going to be completely alone."

"I don't know that they really want me here" Draco muttered, a trace of bitterness to his tone.

"Of course they do!" Hermione shook her head. She had this annoying tendency to believe the best in people so often. "Ginny told me last week that you're kind of funny when you're not being a jerk. And Mrs. Weasley fusses over you just as much as anybody else now." She paused, looking towards the door for a moment. "They just needed to see you, we all did."

The smile on her face was so beautiful, so stunning and her words were the sweetest he had heard in his life. Draco couldn't help the kiss he immediately placed upon her parted lips. He pulled her in, smelling her sweet scent that he had never been able to quite place. Hermione kissed him back softly and as his urgency went up, his did too.

"Hermi-" he began, breaking the kiss after a minute or two but she didn't let him get very far.

"Shh!" she whispered, connecting their lips again and tangling her fingers in his hair with a passion he once never would have assumed she possessed. How had he not seen her perfection before?

He nodded, resuming the kiss and letting his hands travel from her face to her waist, lingering there. Her hands were still knotted in his hair, tugging at it as his lips moved down her neck.

When she began kissing down his throat Draco opened his mouth again, his breath shorter than before. "Hermione, I-"

"Shhh!" she repeated but he remained insistant this time.

"You don't know what I'm going to say" he said, shaking his head. Hermione pulled away for a moment, her wide eyes piercing his so intently. It was as if she really cared what he had to say and it was his chance to finally share everything he had always wanted before they travelled any further with their relationship.

"Yes?" she prompted, planting one last kiss on his lips before leaning back with her eyes focussed.

Draco took a deep breath, calming himself down after the excitement of a minute ago. "Anyone can tell you you're pretty" he said, his voice hushed. "But you get that all the time…" He shook his head when she opened her mouth. "You don't always hear it but I know you do." So instead of interrupting Hermione just let herself smile at him. "But...you're beauty's deeper than any makeup or whatever else you girls use and…I want to show you what I see tonight."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hermione asked, expression soft.

Instead of answering immediately Draco leaned in and took her face in his hands before kissing her once more. The minute his lips connected with hers she responding and he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Because," he whispered against her lips. "When I wrap you up and when I kiss your lips," he accented that point by kissing her again. "I want to make you feel wanted."

If Draco had pulled back right then he might have seen a small amount of recognition in Hermione's eyes. But he didn't.

"I want to call you mine" he continued, tracing kisses down her neck as she let her head fall backwards. "I want to hold her hand forever and never let you forget this." She shook her head as he leaned over her to, moving his hand down her back slowly and kissing her lips fiercely for a moment. "I just want to make you feel wanted."

Now, he hadn't meant to say these exact words. Not the ones he had memorized from his earlier letter. Hermione still didn't know it was him who had sent it. But somehow these words just seemed appropriate again, as if he needed to say them.

A few kisses and short breaths later he pulled back again and her eyes met his. The burning passion in them matched his own and he took one more deep, slow breath. "Hermione," he said, softer than any word he had spoken that night. "I think I might…love you."

Those words were harder to muster in person than to put on paper but he sincerely meant them, just as he had in his letter. Before she went away was just the right time for her to hear them and his heart fluttered as he spoke them, which told him it was right.

Her lips parted slowly, eyes wide. Was it surprise, happiness or nervousness? Draco wouldn't know until she spoke.

"I…think I might love you too…" she whispered before pulling him towards her and beginning the routine again. Lips on his, hands moving, breaths breaking the silence…

* * *

Later when Draco was asleep Hermione went out of the room to join Ginny who hadn't come to bed due to the noise.

"I know who wrote me that letter" she told her best girl friend with a small smile.


	3. Stolen Forever

**Here it is, the final part. I wonder if any of you noticed how I put off writing this because I didn't want to let it end. I hope you enjoy and have enjoyed every sweet moment. Thank you everybody who reviewed, followed and favourited. You all mean the world to me and I couldn't ask for kinder people to be reading my work. I hope you continue to read my writing after the ending of this. Thank you so much. Enjoy.**

* * *

Today was the day. Here he stood. It felt sort of how he imagined it would. And yes, Draco Malfoy had imagined this day many times. But for all the times he had imagined it you would think the butterflies that were currently making a home inside his stomach would be in check. Yet they weren't. He was nervous.

Those two words, 'I do', had been playing over and over in his head for two days now. Once or twice he had even practiced saying them. He just couldn't believe that he would get to say them to Hermione Granger.

It really was funny how things worked out.

For the past five minutes he had been pacing the room. Getting ready hadn't taken long and now he was just waiting, panicking a little.

All those years ago he had thought to himself how much more he deserved Hermione than Weasley did. Or…Ron, he should say. The three boys—Harry, Ron and Draco—had managed to reach some common ground over the years. They couldn't all exist in Hermione's life without it. Now he found himself wondering if he did deserve Hermione. With his past, the thoughts he'd had over his life, his family…did he really think he deserved her just because of his feelings.

Were feelings always enough?

Well, they had to be. They were here and he was going to be married. Tomorrow he would wake up and beside him would be a Mrs. Malfoy. Mrs. Hermione Malfoy and he was going to treat her ten times better than his father ever treated his Mrs. Malfoy.

Hermione had taught him that he didn't have to end up like his father and for that Draco was incredibly grateful.

Another few minutes of restless pacing had passed before the door opened and a ginger head appeared. It was Ron and when Draco said nothing he simply walked inside. It wasn't even Weasley's wedding and he looked kind of nervous.

"Hey" he greeted, looking around the room awkwardly. Draco simply shrugged and continued pacing, not committing to the conversation very much.

"You doing okay?" Weasley inquired, not stopping his eyes piercing every inch of the small room except for Draco himself. "You look like shit, mate."

At least he was honest. Draco couldn't help chuckling quietly and when he did Weasley…Ron…finally looked at him. "I feel like shit too" Draco admitted, pausing in his tracks and turning to face Ron.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I get it" he said. "Being nervous is normal, that's what my mum said. My dad too." He gestured towards the door sort of clumsily. "They're out there, by the way. They said to tell you good luck…"

It was here he trailed off and for a moment Draco wondered what he was thinking. Was he thinking of what could have been? Did he have any regrets? If Draco was in his place then he knew what he would be thinking, and regretting.

"Look, Malfoy…" Ron began, avoiding Draco's eyes again. He hadn't quite gotten into the habit of calling Draco by his first name yet. "I just wanted to say…I don't mind. I'm happy for you."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "With Hermione?" he asked, just getting everything clear.

"Yeah" Ron replied, slowly. "I mean…I love 'Mione. I'll always love her and I was really stupid to let her go but…you're not as much of a git as I thought you were." Draco snorted and Ron laughed himself. "Well I mean, you are but you love her too and she loves you back. I just wanted you to know that I'm happy for you." He shrugged as if this conversation was as uncomfortable for him as it was for Draco.

But he appreciated it. "You're not as much of a git as I thought either" he offered, shrugging. "And I do love her."

"Then what are you so nervous about?" Ron asked, punching Draco on the arm awkwardly and then moving his hand quickly. "She loves you too. I can tell, even if she doesn't talk to me about it."

"Maybe I don't deserve her. There's so many things…"

Immediately Ron cut him off with a shake of his head. "Bloody hell. You're getting ready to marry the girl I love and you don't think you deserve her? She chose you and Hermione knows what she wants and deserves what she wants. You make her happy. That's what she deserves, right? So you go and marry her and if you don't make her happy then I'll restructure your face with my fist. Got it?"

Knowing that he was serious—jokingly so, but still serious—Draco nodded.

"Right" Ron said, heading back towards the door. "I'll see you out there then." And then he was gone.

* * *

Walking down the aisle was something that most girls dreamed of as children. While they were doing that Hermione was reading books.

Finding your one true love was something girls fantasized about as they were getting older. While they were doing that Hermione was fighting battles with her two best friends.

So Hermione had no idea what she was doing as she put one foot in front of the other that day. Everybody was staring at her and the attention made her cheeks redden a little.

It was all worth it though because at the end of the aisle she could see him. His blonde hair was falling into his eyes slighty and that perfect familiar smirk was in place on his face. Her one true love that she had found was better than any fantasy she could have conjured up and Hermione had never felt so lucky.

She knew that it was him who had sent her that note in their sixth year. He had given himself away when he uttered the same words to her the nights he gave herself to him. Those words shared between them were Hermione's greatest treasures and tonight she planned to give him some words of her own.

As the preacher went through the usual 'we are gathered here' speech all Hermione could think away was the words she had memorized in her head. There was no piece of paper to read off because she had it word perfect. Every word was perfect. She knew what she needed him to hear.

It was she who had suggested they write their own vows after all.

When the time came Draco went first.

"I vow to love you unconditionally and to continue to be worthy of you even in our darkest moments" he said, not reading off a piece of paper at all. "I vow to treat you the same in marriage as I do right now. I vow to never let my eyes stray because everything I could ever need is right in front of me now. I vow to be the man who is deserving of your love, the man you have let me become, forever."

They were sweet. Every word made Hermione's heart melt and beat faster at the same time. It was her turn. She could feel a surge of energy inside herself.

"As good as you make me feel" she said, starting quietly and allowing her voice to grow in volume. Inside her chest her heart pounded and she wondered if the guests at the back could hear the noise. "I vow to make you feel better. Better than your fairytales. Better than your best dream. You're more than everything I need. You're all I ever wanted."

She paused and you could hear a pin drop in the tent. It appeared that many were holding their breaths and Hermione found that she had been doing the same.

Then she began, watching his face as she pronounced each word perfectly so that he couldn't mistake them.

"I want to wrap you up. I want to kiss your lips. I want to make you feel wanted." As she spoke his eyes widened and his smile broadened. "I want to call you mine. I want to hold your hand forever and never let you forget it." A deep breath. "Draco Malfoy. I vow to make you feel wanted."

The moment she finished she found his lips on hers. Before even the 'I do's' he was kissing her as if she was the only person in the room. "Hermione," he whispered so that only she could hear. "I think I love you."

A small smile played upon her lips. "I think I love you too" she whispered back, touching her lips to his once more.

It was the beginning of forever and she hoped the end never came.


End file.
